minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Geneva
History Background: Geneva was founded on September 4, 2015 by OwlCharles to replace his former town of San Jose. Upon its founding it joined The Jericho Republic. It aims to become a neutral state and create lasting international alliances. It also has planned modern infrastructure, world class food, medicare, housing, architecture, and creating international law. Geneva was active in The Jericho Republic but retained its neutrality. When Jericho Republic was attacked and was destroyed by Savannah and allies, Geneva began the search for a new nation. It denied a request from The Delta Republic and sought Democratic Alliance membership. Geneva awaited a decision from the Democratic Alliance on whether or not Geneva could join due to members raising their concern over OwlCharles placing F1sh98 in power as King of the Jericho Republic. The Democratic Alliance President dimavr2 made an executive decision to allow Geneva membership on 9/19/15. On 9/22/15 Geneva, Amsterdam (Netherlands), and Paris started construction a highway between the three towns. The completion date has yet to be determined. Geography Location: Central Europe, East of France and North of Italy. Geographic Coordinates: X - 16774 Y - 74 Z - 3944 Area: 149/184 Plots People and Society Nationality: Swiss Languages: English Population: (Village) 8 Infrastructure: Jet d'Eau - A symbol of Geneva, the Jet d'Eau is a fountain on Lake Geneva that was built on September 11th, 2015. Geneva World Trade Center - Built on September 5th, 2015, this is the storage facility and trade center of Geneva. Presidential Estate - Built on September 6th, 2015, it is based on the Keralis's 13x13 house. Geneva Apartments #1 - Built on September 6th, 2015, this small high-rise is the first apartment building to be built in Geneva. Jet d'Eau Hotel and Apartments - The tallest building in Geneva, this quartz, glass, and diorite skyscraper is 75 Meters tall. It has luxury apartments and suites and was built on September 12th, 2015. Unnamed High-rise UNDER CONSTRUCTION - 50 Meters Tall, Stone Slabs, built on September 7th - th and is 50 Meters tall. Geneva Factory - Completed 9/20/15. Includes many furnaces. Geneva Welcoming Center - Geneva Town Spawn, completed 9/18/15. Geneva Museum of Art and History - The Geneva Museum holds many rare pieces. Completed 9/19/15. Geneva Animal Farms - Completed 9/5/15 and are the source of food for Geneva. Geneva Wheat Farm - Completed 9/19/15 built by Au4 and provide food. Government City Name: City of Geneva Nation Name: The Democratic Alliance and The Jericho Republic (former) Government Type: Formally a Republic but the City of Geneva functions as a mix of a Communist State and a Confederation Founding: Founded September 4, 2015 International Organizations: Member of: United Nations, Eurasian Union International Agreements: Party to: Geneva Conventions Mayor: OwlCharles Co-Mayors: OwlCharles Members: OwlCharles, aj51204, Wubbix, ThatWeirdNoob2, flyingaero119, xrambx13, Au4, akanati Assistants: OwlCharles, ThatWeirdNoob2, flyingaero119, akanati, xrambx13 VIP's: xrambx13, Au4 Diplomats: High Judge: Judges: Economy GDP Purchasing Power: $5,346,857.58 GDP Per Capita: $1,244,084.18 Exports: Blaze Rods, Granite, Diorite, Andesite, Cobblestone, Coal, Birch Logs, Oak Logs, Wool, Stone Imports: Stone, Wheat, Carrots, Sugar Cane, Potatoes. March 2016 Olympics: Geneva is to host the March 2016 Olympics and this is expected to boost the economy. Military Geneva currently has no standing military and is a neutral town. Transnational Issues Fishkill outpost dispute: Fishkill's outposts block Geneva's southern expansion and Geneva would like to have the outposts removed by administrators. Geneva is also looking for a nation and has applied to join the Democratic Alliance. Unfortunately, the acceptance or denial of the request has been delayed due to indecision on whether or not to allow Geneva into the Democratic Alliance. DA members are to vote on 9/19/15. Photos from 9/22/2015 Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns Category:Third Era